happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Moon
Blood Moon is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. It also marks the introduction of Crescent, the cat who becomes a were-cat under a full moon. Roles Starring *Crescent *Scoopy Featuring *Daydream *Perry *Celeste *Lil' Raccoon *Spirit Appearances *Leif Plot Scoopy goes out with Celeste and Lil' Raccoon to watch a blood moon. Not too far away, Daydream is also willing to see the moon. He encounters Spirit, who tells him that the moon is an all-powerful being that punishes non-believers. Daydream assumes he is crazy and leaves him. The full moon appears soon enough. Crescent is the first to witness this lunar event, but the sight of it causes her to transform into a werecat. Leif is mesmerized by the moon's beauty and has no idea of the monster sneaking up on him, until it is too late. Celeste and Lil' Raccoon hear Leif's scream and go to investigate. Scoopy watches the moon by herself. Crescent appears to attack her, but they both get caught under the moonlight. What follows is a white blinding flash. Perry opens his window and sees the red moon in the sky. He is sent into a rage because of seeing this color. Scoopy awakens to discover she is now a cat. What's worse, Perry finds her and is driven insane from the sight of her red fur. The enraged bull pursues Scoopy as she runs for her life. Meanwhile, Crescent is still in her evil state, but has swapped species with Scoopy and now soars the skies as a were-pelican. After scooping a flock of bats into her bill, she spots Daydream below and swoops for him. Daydream imagines seeing a shooting star falling to the ground, so he makes a wish, only to end up being attacked by Crescent. Daydream is on the run to avoid being eaten. He passes by Celeste and Lil' Raccoon, who get caught in Crescent's bill and munched to pieces. Scoopy and Daydream soon bump into each other, allowing Perry and Crescent to come face-to-face. Spirit happens to be close by and sees the were-pelican as a demon. Crescent and Perry engage in a vicious battle, until the latter is knocked unconscious against a tree. The moon gets blocked behind a few clouds and Crescent turns back to normal just as she lunges at Scoopy. The two have returned to their regular selves. Unfortunately, Spirit stabs Scoopy through the heart with a stake and hammer. The moon once again becomes visible, so Crescent's were-cat side takes over and she claws Daydream to death before the moon disappears. Perry awakens thanks to a rooster's morning crow. The red sunrise causes him to flip out and he ends up chasing Spirit and Crescent into the distance. Deaths #Leif is mauled by Crescent. #Several bats are eaten by Crescent. #Lil' Raccoon and Celeste are munched to pieces. #Scoopy is stabbed through the heart. #Daydream is clawed to death by Crescent. #Spirit and Crescent may have been killed by Perry if they didn't outrun him (debatable, offscreen). Trivia *A blood moon, in reality, is a total lunar eclipse. Its namesake comes from a red glow, given off by the Earth casting its shadow over the full moon. *Hypno was originally in this episode, but was deemed pointless in the story and replaced by Perry. *Scoopy is the only character in this episode who wasn't killed by Crescent, but by Spirit, thus making her Spirit's first victim. *This is one of the few times both an anthropomorphic and non-anthropomorphic variant of an animal appears in the same episode (in this case, Celeste and a flock of bats that get eaten by Crescent). Gallery Moonepisode.png|Screenshot #1 fullmoonscene.png|Screenshot #2 fullmoonscene2.png|Screenshot #3 Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween